Norman's Pitfall
Norman's Pitfall is the fourth episode of Series 3. Plot Summary Not far from an old disused mineshaft, Norman is fishing by the stream. Not far away, Bella Lasagne and Rosa are having a picnc with Sarah and James. Norman spots the picnic and likes the look of the chocolate cream eclairs, he swipes one with his fishing rod which also hits a wasp's nest in the tree above him. A swarm of angry wasps then swoop down on Norman and then suddenly take an interest in the chocolate eclair. Norman runs away but the wasps just chase after him, following the delicious scent of the chocolate eclair. Sarah and James spot Norman and shout at him to get rid of the cake. Then when Norman does so, he falls down a hole and into the old disused coal mine. James calls the fire brigade and Sam and Elvis are soon down the mineshaft to rescue Norman before the poisonous gases can suffocate him. Then when Norman is found, Elvis trips on a roof support and the way out falls in on itself, trapping them inside the mine. Rosa hovever has found another way into the mine and when Sam, Elvis and Norman find her down there with them, they realise they may still have a chance to got out alive and so they follow Rosa back the way she came. Later on at Bella's cafe, Rosa is getting more praise than than anybody else by everybody else. She is also one of the three to receive a "thank-you" from Norman who thanks James for telephoning the fire service, Sam finding him and Rosa for leading them out of the mine. Rosa's "thank-you" from Norman is the biggest of all, as he gives her a special fish as a reward. The last but by no means least bit of praise for Rosa comes from Sam, who recommends that she should be an auxiliary fire fighter at the station. Rosa is a very lucky cat indeed. Characters * Fireman Sam * Elvis Cridlington * Station Officer Steele * Sarah and James * Dilys Price * Norman Price * Bella Lasagne * Rosa Vehicles *Jupiter Locations *Pontypandy Fire Station *Price's General Store *Bella's Café *Pandy Lane Trivia * Stock footage from The Kite, Barn Fire and Camping is used. *This episode aired in the UK on the same day that the first two series were released on VHS in Australia. Goofs *Sam puts the oxygen over Norman's eyes. Other Media Releases * Fireman Sam 5 - Norman's Pitfall * Fireman Sam - Spot of Bother and 5 Other Stories * Fireman Sam's Bumper Video (1997) * Fireman Sam - Biggest Video Ever! * A Spot Of Bother (DVD) * A Spot Of Bother (Australian VHS) Gallery Norman'sPitfall1.png Norman'sPitfall2.png Norman'sPitfall3.png Norman'sPitfall4.png Norman'sPitfall5.png Norman'sPitfall6.png Norman'sPitfall7.png Norman'sPitfall8.png Norman'sPitfall9.png Norman'sPitfall10.png Norman'sPitfall11.png Norman'sPitfall12.png Norman'sPitfall13.png Norman'sPitfall14.png Norman'sPitfall15.png Norman'sPitfall16.png Norman'sPitfall17.png Norman'sPitfall18.png Norman'sPitfall19.png Norman'sPitfall20.png Norman'sPitfall21.png Norman'sPitfall22.png Norman'sPitfall23.png Norman'sPitfall24.png Norman'sPitfall25.png Norman'sPitfall26.png Norman'sPitfall27.png Norman'sPitfall28.png Norman'sPitfall29.png Norman'sPitfall30.png Norman'sPitfall31.png Norman'sPitfall32.png Norman'sPitfall33.png Norman'sPitfall34.png Norman'sPitfall35.png Norman'sPitfall36.png Norman'sPitfall37.png Norman'sPitfall38.png Norman'sPitfall39.png Norman'sPitfall40.png Norman'sPitfall41.png Norman'sPitfall42.png Norman'sPitfall43.png Norman'sPitfall44.png Norman'sPitfall45.png Norman'sPitfall46.png Norman'sPitfall47.png Norman'sPitfall48.png Norman'sPitfall49.png Norman'sPitfall50.png Norman'sPitfall51.png Norman'sPitfall52.png Norman'sPitfall53.png Norman'sPitfall54.png Norman'sPitfall55.png Norman'sPitfall56.png Norman'sPitfall57.png Norman'sPitfall58.png Norman'sPitfall59.png Norman'sPitfall60.png Episode File:Sam Tan - Norman mewn Twll Eto|Welsh Version Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Original Series Episodes